all the secrets updated
by autumn-aki-199999
Summary: hi
1. Chapter 1

Characters.

**Kagome **_17 twin Kikyou full dog demon as Aki Kagome was the first girl born so she atomically gets to be a full demon is new at four soles high school _

**Kikyou **_17 twin Kagome half dog demon as baby new at four soles high school _

**Santo **_19 in Japan University freshmen year is Kagomes and kikyous older brother _

**Sango **_17 best friend of Kagome and kikyou and is a demon slayer by the name raven _

**Yuka **_16 ½ best friend of Kagome, kikyou, Sango and _Ayumi. And she is kali the fox demon

**Ayumi** 17 _best friend of Kagome, kikyou, Sango and _yuka

**Inuyasha** 18 attends four soles high school and is half dog full time and is a leader in the white fang gang

**Shippo** 16 ½ fox demon full time and is in the white fang gang attends four soles high school

_**Koga**__ 18 _attends four soles high school and is a wolf demon full time and is in the white fang gang

**Sesshomaru** 21 ½ leader of the white fang gang and attends Japan university and is full dog demon


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 1 the beginning

"Kagome will you hurry it up?" her two best friends and said. They were wearing a matching outfit of there band called the five sisters. (as in kagome, Yuka, Sango, Ayumi and kikyou) kagome was looking for a nice outfit for her first day at school. "You know I like to look my best kikyou and besides I'm not the only one who is new at that school you and Yuka are new too." Kagome said finding a black tank top and matching skirt. "Yes they are, but your taking to long to find close now let's goes." Ayumi said. As on cue Yuka tuck kagome's arm and drug her out of the store "sorry but it's for your own good kags." Yuka said as they stood out side of the eagle. "Oh look its SANGO." Kagome said. Sango was wearing lather pants with a matching top "Hi girls." Sango asked "Hay SANGO was up?" Ayumi asked "not much how are you?" SANGO said. "Trying to get kagome to stop looking at new close win she has all the closes she can dram of." Yuka and Ayumi said together. "Ha-ha-ha-ha will that's true but we all know like us love to shop." SANGO said. "Party my house 8 o'clock." And with that said songo lift.

"Kagome we will be late if you don't hurry." Her twin sister kikyou said (in my story kikyou is kagome's twin.) kikyou was wearing a red slave lies hoodiy. As Kagome came down the stares kikyou was puzzled. "Kagome." Was all she could say? For Kagome was in a rather hot silver dress with stars on it. "Will is it that bad kikyou?" kagome asked as the dress tugged close to her figure. "That's not wheat I meant kags." kikyou said. As they jumped in kagome's car. "So how do you think will be there?" kagome asked. kikyou just surged.

"Well glad you could make it girls." Sango had said "I'm glade too; she took like forever to get ready!" kikyou said will going to the living room. "So how's going to be here tonight Sango?" kagome asked. "Well there are a lot of kids from school and stuff they know were going to be here so a lot of gropes are going to be here." Sango said. As the girls put on some music and started to put stuff on the table. "So who do you like at school Sango?" Kagome asked. "Oh just some gay you know miruko?" Sango said. "?" kikyou and Kagome said. "Miruko is a hot boy at my school, but he gropes all the grilse buts." Sango said. "Olalla Sango likes Miruko." Both girls said as they put there band equipment up in the basement. Sango and all the girls have mansions. Kagome started to put up decorations wine the ball rang saying some one was there. As Sango went to get it, it turned out to be Santo. "What do you want?" Kagome asked her big brother. "Mom wants you to call her is what." Santo said back to Kagome. As Kagome went to call her mother Santo stead down stairs. "So girls how are we to day." Santo asked as he put his feet on the table. "We are doing fine but if you don't get your feet off the table I'll kill you." Sango said as Kagome came back down stairs. "Mom said she's living and that Santo has to stay here with us." Kagome said.

One hour latter the ball rang and this time it was the white fang gang. The white fang gang is the worst gang you could think of because there gang liter is a full demon.

His name is Sesshoumaru. "Santo how many times do I have to tell you not to put your feet on my table?" shouted raven (Sango's band name.) "Aki Santo's got his feet on my table again." raven said. "Santo is older then me I can't boss him around." Aki said ("you probley figured it out by now but if not kagome is aki.") "Hi Santo waits up?" inuyasha a new friend of his asked. "The sky if you ask me. But if your asking me wait I have been up to is my sister's friends are trying to boss me around and I hate it." Santo said out loud. "hi Miruko." Santo said as aki, baby (kikyou), raven, kali (Yuka), and sally (Ayumi) entered the room. "Oh my god his here and oh my god I like didn't know he was in the white fang's." Sango thought. "Inuyasha?" Santo asked. "Whose she?" inuyasha whispered Santo looked were inuyasha was looking. Kagome was back in her blue and silver tightly figurer dress. "Have you ever thought of becoming a model?" inuyasha asked kagome. All the girls started laughing at him. "Well I have thought of it and I was one tell I moved here by the way my names kagome." She said as she haled her hand out for hem to shake. "I'm inuyasha that's my brother Sesshoumaru, my adopted brother shippo, my cousin Miruko, my friend's koga Kagura and Ana." Inuyasha said. The girls all had a deadly secret. "Well the rest of the school well be here soon so way don't we go set up and call the girls shall we?" Sango said. The five girls' went down stirs to sit up. After they seated up they went and got dressed in to there demon gang.

The gang was formed a long time ago win they were in dippers. Their mothers and fathers were best friends in high school


End file.
